Truly Loved
by Nicole08
Summary: A short story about the beautiful love between Michaela and Sully. Takes place after they're engaged.


_Disclaimer: It's a shame I don't own the rights to the wonderful characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, but I thank Beth Sullivan for telling such a wonderful story. The ownership belongs to the creators of the show, CBS, The Sullivan Company, and A&E._

_Authors Note: __Just a little short piece about the beautiful love between Sully and Michaela. _This is my first fan fic ever, and I would appreciate any and all comments. Thanks, and I hope you like it. 

**Truly Loved**

**By: Nicole**

She looked up from her medical journal and was thrilled to see his smiling face in the doorway. His stance, his profile, his demeanor was enticing to her eyes. His muscular body protruded from the doorway casting a shadow upon the floor. Her eyes scanned his face and found their way to his unblinking eyes that were fixed upon her. For a moment they remained where they were, locked in the intensity of each other's gaze. Nothing was said verbally, for the only words that were spoken were done so visually. In his eyes she saw an overpowering love that was consuming her very existence. It was so strong that she had to break their eye contact by looking away, turning her attention momentarily back to the medical journal. Such a love, such an overpowering love was frightening to her. She felt its power, and the mere fact of such a thing existing was stifling, unbelievable, and overwhelming.

He realized that she was afraid, afraid of this great powerful thing called love. He too was fearful. He had never felt this way before, not even with Abigail. He never knew the true capabilities of love, at least not to this degree. He never knew that he could feel this way about a person, about her. That he could think about her every minute of the day, wondering where she was, what she was doing, if she was smiling. Wanting to touch her, hold her, kiss her, just to be in the same room as her at all times. He wanted to spend every waking hour in her presence. He couldn't wait for their wedding day; it couldn't get there quick enough. For he knew then that they could finally let go of all their fears, all their doubts, and would no longer have to hold back; they would be free to love, and love endlessly.

"Dr. Mike, are you ready?"

She met his eyes again and smiled. Was she ready? That was a question indeed. Was she ready? Was she ready to give herself to him completely? Was she ready to overcome all her doubts and fears? Was she ready to let go and love him? Was she ready to devote herself to him for the rest of her life? Was she ready?

"Michaela? You alright?" he asked with a concerned look upon his face.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine Sully."

"So lets go."

She placed the medical journal down and got up to meet him at the door. His hand meet her cheek and he gently caressed her soft skin. She again held his gaze, starring into the depths of his love filled eyes. His hand slid from her cheek, down her shoulder and found its way to her left hand. He grasped her delicate fingers gently and brought them slowly to his wanting lips. He allowed his lips to remain on her skin for a moment as their eyes danced a lovers dance. Although not wanting, he released the sweet touch of his lips from her hand, but continued his hold and with his thumb gently stroked her knuckles.

"Come on" he breathed.

She needed not even reply. Her answer was "yes" to all he asked. She would go anywhere with him. Wherever he would lead, she would follow. It was as if a spell had been cast and she was now connected to him, and him to her. They were together, and that's how she wanted it to be, to remain, to last forever. She set all her fears and worries aside and tightened her grip on his hand as they walked through the town.

"Where are we going?" she asked after awhile of silence.

"You'll see" he replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

She couldn't help but smile although the curiosity was killing her. As they walked on, her mind went back to the first moment that she had laid eyes on this heavenly being beside her. It was not too long after her arrival to Colorado Springs. Her mind drifted back to the day that a new part of her life began. Stepping out of that carriage was like a fish stepping onto land. She had left a prestigious lifestyle in the grand city of Boston for a frontier life in the rustic area of Colorado Springs. Her family thought she was crazy for leaving Boston for the west. What sensible woman would agree to such madness? What woman would make such a drastic transformation on her own? Michaela Quinn would; Michaela Quinn did. Yes, she was afraid, nervous, and worried, but still, she took a deep breath and took that step forward. She knew Colorado Springs needed a doctor, and she was the woman for the job. True, the town would not accept a woman doctor at first, but she just had to get everyone warmed up to the idea. She was hopeful that things would fall into place with time.

Her thoughts were even more assured when she first saw Sully. She had never seen anyone like him before. On their first meeting, he was dressed like the Indian he stood next to as she gazed upon him in Loren's store. His hair almost met his shoulders, and his tan skin told her he spent much of his time outdoors. There were no men like him in Boston that's for sure. But she immediately saw the honesty, passion and goodwill in his eyes. When their eyes met for a brief moment they shared a connection, and somehow she knew that she would be seeing a lot of this man in her time spent in Colorado.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked taking her away from her path down memory lane.

"Well……I was just thinking about the first day I met you" she said blushing.

"Oh really?" he said amused. "And what did you think of me?" he asked while looking down at her. He thought her blushing and innocence was adorable.

"I…..I…..I didn't know quite what to make of you. You were different and not like anyone I had met before."

He chuckled softly, "is that so?"

"But I knew there was something about you. Something special."

Sully looked at Michaela with a proud glow in his eyes and a smile on his face, "I thought the same thing about you."

"You did?"

"Yea. I knew there was something special about ya, I could tell by the way you fell into the mud."

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed while playfully punching him in the arm.

"That's the moment I knew that I loved you, when you were face down in that mud" he explained laughing.

Michaela couldn't help but laugh herself. Once the laughter calmed down she had a chance to explain herself.

"Well, it was my first day in a new place, and Colorado isn't at all like Boston. I simply had to adjust to my new surroundings. And it wasn't easy you know."

Sully smiled, "I know. And I'm glad you stuck it out and decided to stay here. Colorado Springs needs a good doctor like you, the children need you….I need you."

She stopped in her tracks as her eyes quickly met his. He took a step closer to her closing the small gap between them. He bent down and softly kissed her. Michaela's hand went up to stroke Sully's check as she deepened their kiss. Oh how she loved this man. She loved everything about him, the way he looked, the way he acted, the way he talked, the way he smelled, the way he kissed. She desperately loved him and wanted nothing more then to be with him, but as their kiss became more passionate, she pulled back, not wanting it to get too heavy and to a point where she couldn't stop herself.

She blushed as she looked up into his eyes, her heart pounding and her chest rising and falling due to heavy breathing from their sensual kiss. "I love you Sully" she managed to get out.

"I love you too." He took her hand as before and softly kissed it, while maintaining eye contact. This woman before him meant everything to him. He was willing to do anything for her, he would give his life for her without the slightest hesitation. He never wanted her to feel pain, he never wanted her to worry about anything, be afraid, or get hurt. He wanted to protect her, to take care of her, to love her, for all of his days.

He looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was going down. They had to hurry if they were to get there by sunset; good thing they weren't too far.

"Come on" he urged while her hand stayed glued to his as he lead them through the forest.

Michaela really wanted to know where they were going now, but didn't ask any questions because she knew Sully was trying hard to surprise her.

She loved the fact that he was holding her hand and leading her through the woods. She felt as if she were a lost princess and he was her knight in shining armor who had come to rescue her and was returning her to her kingdom. But she was already at home in her Kingdom, here in Colorado Springs, here with him.

She tightened her grasp on his hand. She loved the simple gesture of them holding hands. She loved the way his hand fit into hers, so perfectly, like his hand was made to hold hers. They were such a perfect fit together, even though she had her doubts at first. They were so different from each other, and from two different worlds. But with time, their worlds had become one and its center was in Colorado Springs.

"It's just up ahead" he said.

Michaela smiled. "Where are we?"

"You'll soon see" he said while looking past the trees at the sky. "Perfect timing" he stated as he saw that the sun was just about to touch the horizon. "Here we are" he explained as he brushed back several branches from a nearby tree as they stepped out into a clearing.

Michaela realized that they were atop a hill as Sully led her forward. They came upon a view that took Michaela's breath away. She gasped at the vision before her as the sun kissed the tops of a cluster of trees in the distance. The sky cried colors of orange, red and yellow. It was a glorious sight to behold and it was difficult to take in its entirety.

Sully watched Michaela watch the sunset. He saw how much she enjoyed it and he smiled at her as she tried to breath it all in. He caressed her fingers with his hand as he whispered her name, "Michaela…..my love for you will be as constant as this sunset. It'll always burn bright and shine with a radiant glow that will last forever. I love you, and I want to marry you. Every time the sun rises and sets, my love for you will live on."

Michaela felt the tears slide down her checks. She never knew such happiness could exist, that such love could exist. The two of them stood there, hand in hand, the sun setting behind them, shining its illuminance upon their love. They both knew that they would be together forever, and that the power of their love would never die. At that moment all their doubts and fears of the future disappeared, and they united their love with a kiss, promising themselves and the entire world that a love like theirs was as beautiful and everlasting as the setting sun. Michaela and Sully were two people in love, and their love would be forever.

The End


End file.
